A New Leaf
by May Stardust
Summary: Lovino moves to a new town. He hopes to life a peaceful live without stress. But the villagers cause him too much trouble, or is it the other way around? (Nethmano)
1. Chapter 1

Trees passed by in high speed, but the only thing that was moving in the silent landscape was the train. The colors blue, white and black stood out in the vast green ground, trees and flowers. Inside this train was someone called Lovino, a young man who boarded this train to reach his new hometown.

Moving had usually been a very difficult thing for the lad. When little, he lived with the Vargas family consisting of his brother, Feliciano, and his grandpa and together they lived in a town named Rome. Their house was bigger than the rest of the town, making it obvious they had a high status. The people in town were nice, but Lovino rather wanted to spend time with his grandpa then with the rest. Unfortunately their grandpa wasn't home often, so the time they could spent with him was scarce.

Lovino had always been jealous of his brother, who got to spend more time with their grandpa when he was home. He couldn't only blame Feliciano though, it was clear as a sunny day that his brother had been his grandpa's favorite grandson.

So when one night their grandpa didn't return and the townspeople told them he had passed away, Lovino could only say _''That serves that bastard right.'' _

His brother cried for days and let the townspeople take care of him, Lovino however, turned everyone down and had locked himself up in his room. Since the townspeople couldn't take care of them forever, the brothers got separated through adoption. Feliciano moved somewhere to the north-east, while Lovino moved to a town in the south not far from Rome. The distance between them was big and the only connection they had left was by sending letters to each other.

Years had passed and during those times, Lovino had moved locations for several times. He loathed packing his belongings only to unpack them in another town. Next to that he was bad at remembering names and had a hard time adjusting to the new environment.

On one day, when he was finally allowed to be free and live on his own, he got a letter from his brother, who invited him to come to live with him in a town called Germany. He didn't refuse that offer.

On one side he was glad to see his brother, alive and being annoyingly cheerful as always, but on the other side he couldn't stand his brother's friend or boyfriend or whatever. Feliciano only had eye for him and soon Lovino understood that moving in with his brother had been useless. He packed his bags and boarded this train, after getting a conformation of his next hometown that he's allowed to live there. Of course, no one knew about this and no one could stop him.

He had laid his eyes one last time on the landscape, before the train entered a tunnel, blocking his view with darkness. The lights in the train turned on, making it possible to see his own reflection in the window.

Lovino saw something move in the corner of his eye. A couple of seats away from him was sitting a cat, staring at him with red glowing irises. The cat smiled when making eye contact with Lovino and hopped off his seat to make his way towards him.

Something Lovino never understood: Why were there so many animals compared to humans? He had met more animals than humans, not that he complains much, but sometimes it makes him think about the weirdest theories that his head starts to hurt.

''Oh! Excuse me!'' The cat purred with a happy voice, pulling Lovino out of his thoughts. ''I have a quick question for you. It's now 2:35 p.m. on June 21th, 2014, right?''

''Eh, yeah. So what?'' Lovino replied rather cranky.

''I was right! Oh good!'' The cat smiled. ''This watch of mine, it gets thrown off really easily sometimes.''

There is a short pause before the cat spoke again. ''...I'm just gonna plop down in the seat across from you. If you don't mind, of course!'' But even before Lovino could protest, the cat had already taken the seat across from him.

_'Tsk. If you were going to sit there from the beginning, at least said so in the first place.' _Lovino thought to himself.

''By the way, you..'' The cat began. ''Can I ask your name? Mine's Rover!''

Lovino hesitated before telling his name. Rover seemed harmless, but he's still a stranger.

''Oh, Lovino? Well, that's a fantastically great name!'' He complimented.

''Cool, right?''

''Yeah, you seem like a pretty cool guy to me!''

A pregnant pause fell between the two of them. It seemed like only Rover was the one making the conversation.

''So, Lovino.. Tell me, where are you headed today?''

''To the town Tulipia.''

''The town of Tulipia? Hmmm. Tulipia, yeah, OK.. Don't think I've heard of it. I wonder where it is.. Oh right! Map, map, map..'' Rover placed a map on his lap, eyes searching for a specific word.

''Ah, maybe this is it right here?'' The feline nearly shoved the map into Lovino's face. If you were wondering, Lovino is really holding back his irritation and could literally pat his shoulder for not losing his cool in the presence of this stranger.

''Yeah, that seems like it, from what I remember from the pictures though.'' He says after examining the map shortly.

''I see! That's were Tulipia is! So do you get to go to Tulipia very often?''

''I've never been there.''

''Oh, today is your first time? That sounds like tons of fun! Can I ask, why are you headed there?'' Rover never seemed to stop with asking questions, Lovino noted, and he wondered if the cat had downed some catnip because he was very energetic.

''Well... I'm moving.''

''Oh, wow, is that right? That sounds pretty good to me!''

_'God, when does he stop talking?!'_

''But you said this is your first time there. Does that mean you haven't even seen your house yet?''

''I'll get a place there.''

''I see, so you're going house hunting once you get there. Heh. I guess it'll be a lot more fun that way! I hope you find an awesome little house and have tons of fun in your happy, new town!''

On that moment the speakers cracked, following with the next message: ''Now arriving in Tulipia. Tulipia Station.''

''Oh hey! Looks like we're about to arrive in Tulipia.''

_'No shit Sherlock.'_

The tunnel reached its end, letting the sun shine inside and reveal the greenery of the landscape. Lovino stood up to get his bags and coat.

''Thanks for chatting with me! It's been a long time since I've enjoyed a train ride this much!'' Rover ended with his probably never ending smile. Lovino nodded and muttered a low ''me too''.

''Come to think of it, I've been riding the rails an awful lot again lately. Haven't done this much traveling by train since 2002 or so... Man, that's weird.'' The cat didn't notice Lovino slowly backing away towards the doors, since he was talking an awful lot again. As the train reached the station Rover stopped mid sentence to wave his new found friend goodbye.

''OK, good luck, Lovino! Bye-bye!''

Lovino waved without looking back and exited the train. It seemed like he was the only one getting off at this stop, judging by how the doors closed behind him with no one on the train budging to move. He inhaled the air and exhaled through his mouth. _'This is it.' _He thought as his grip on his bags tightened and stepped out of the station.

* * *

Bright and colorful, those were the first words Lovino could think of when he took in his surroundings. Tulips in all kinds of colors greeted him while the apples in the trees shone bright red, standing out from the green leaves, which softly rustled in the cool summer breeze.

_'I think I could get used to this.' _He thought as he walked down the road, exploring the town.

Not later he crossed paths with one of the villagers, who was watering the flowers in front of her house. It appeared to be a rabbit, whose burnt-orange ears twitched when Lovino approached

''OMIGOSH!'' The rabbit squealed at the sight of Lovino. ''You must be the new resident right?''

He nodded while observing her movements. She talked a lot and seemed to be very peppy at the moment.

''..sure seems to be a good spot- Oh, I totally forgot to say my name! I'm Bunnie!''

''Lovino is the name. Say, could you tell me where I can find the Town Hall?''

''Sure! Just cross this bridge, follow the path straight ahead and take the first turn to the right. I think you can easily find it from there on!''

''Thanks Bunnie.''

''No problem! Have a nice day!''

''Yeah, see ya around.''

Peppy villager, Check.

The Town Hall was indeed easily to find after following Bunnie's instructions. The flag of an orange tulip waved gracefully on top of the building.

Once inside he saw a bright yellow puppy, wearing a green checkered vest with a white top and a red ribbon underneath. Her hair is tied up with a red ribbon with bells attached which jingled when she looked up from her desk.

''Good afternoon! How can I- OH! You must be Lovino!'' Said person nodded in confirmation and let the lady talk on. ''First of all, welcome to Tulipia! I'm Isabelle, the mayor's secretary. If you have problems or questions you can come to me, it's my job after all.''

Isabelle handed over a map. ''Here's your town map! Keep it somewhere safe so you won't lose it.''

''Got it.''

''For your house, you have to go to the Real Estate, called Nook's Homes. There you have to ask the owner Tom Nook about building a new house and he will help you further.''

''Alright- Wait, WHAT? The house still needs to be build?!'' Lovino asked baffled.

''Of course! Oh and I almost forgot. The mayor is very busy today and doesn't have time to proper greet you.'' Isabelle pointed to the mayor's desk behind her. The paperwork on the table was organized neatly, like the mayor wasn't that busy at all. Next to that there were picture frames and a little rabbit plush present, which seemed to give a less official feeling compared to the rest of the place.

Judging by these objects, Lovino assumed that the mayor was a woman. The kind of woman that has brown hair in a top-knot, wearing glasses and formal clothes to give off an office vibe. She probably would be stern all the time, but the plush gives away that she has a very soft and sweet side.

''It's alright, mayor gotta do what they gotta do.''

''Thanks for understanding. I'm sure he will get in touch with you as soon as he can. Good luck with your house!'' Isabelle waved at him as he left the building. Once outside he stood still.

_'Wait. HE?!'_ It suddenly occurred to him that the secretary indeed mentioned that the mayor is a man and not a woman.

_'But if the mayor is a he,'_ Lovino thought as he moved on._ 'then how the heck would he be like?'_

Images of how he thinks the mayor would look like flash into his head. A man with black hair, glasses and clothes that grandpas would wear and has some serious issues. Or maybe it was an elderly man, the plush being a present from his granddaughter. It would explain a lot.

Lovino shook his head. Now is not the time to picture people who could be the mayor. _'I still have to get a damn house that isn't even build yet!'_

Grumpily he made his way to the shop, hoping for them that they are miracle workers, cause he isn't planning on waiting for a descend house.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day, around 7 am, pattered the last rain drops of the rain shower on the yellow tent. Lovino rubbed with his hands in his face, groaning out loud. He couldn't sleep because of the rain that started to fall around 4 am and he is sure that he can't close an eye right now, being to awake to try to sleep again.

Yesterday, he had visited that Tom Nook guy and as expected, the house couldn't be build until he payed the payment of the piece of ground he could claim as his property and where his house would be standing on. Lovino wasn't a rich man, so he has to find some ways to earn money, which he isn't looking forward to. However the pros of this whole thing is that he could choose where his house would be standing. He had found a spot with a lot of space around it and had a great view of the beach and the sea.

It would only be better if he can pay for his house soon, because the tent he got as a temporary replacement didn't keep the cold out and if it is going to rain every night he might go mad.

One thing he is glad about is the fact that he had brought some of his possessions with him, as in clothes, blankets and a pillow. It wasn't much, but hey he was in a hurry.

He had gotten a lantern from Isabelle, which he really appreciated, and when he had met the other villagers, one of them gave him a sleeping bag.

Unfortunately, today Lovino had to find some ways to get money. It's strange that he isn't allowed to get a house before he has payed of his debt. Is it really making a difference if they just add the amount of money for building the house to his existing debts so he can pay them later on?

_'Stupid Raccoon. Stupid town rules. Stupid everything!'_

Lovino crawled out of his sleeping bag and threw the blankets of him during the process and got a change of clothes. When he slipped a new shirt over his head he saw it; a shadow of a person was portrayed on the walls of the tent. Someone was standing in front of his house. And even on the moment he was changing clothes!

He went outside, about to shout at the person who was standing in front of his tent. However he didn't after he saw it was a pelican, wearing a mail deliverer uniform, staring at him. The animal had put a big smile on his face before greeting the now awake villager.

''Hey there new villager! I'm just here to inform you about the mailbox you had put up in front of your tent. Since its made out of a small cardboard box, it won't survive another rain shower, so be sure to get a better one.''

''Yeah, I know. Now for how long have you been standing in front of my tent?''

''Great! Now you know that, here is your first letter.'' An envelope was given to Lovino. ''From now on I will be putting the letters in the mailbox. Have a nice day!'' The pelican tipped his cap and walked away.

_'Why am I living in a town with so many weirdos?'_ Lovino thought to himself as he opened the envelope, still eying the retreating figure of the mailman. The sender of the letter turned out to be the mayor.

_'To Lovino Vargas,_

_Welcome to Tulipia. I apologize for not being able to welcome you face to face, but as mayor, town's business comes first. Please keep the town rules in mind and I hope you'll be comfortable living here._

_From the mayor._

_P.S. Don't step on flowers and prevent walking on the grass (only when really necessary), we have a special road you can walk on. __Use it__.'_

On one hand, it was a nice gesture from the mayor, apologizing and welcoming him, but on the other hand the P.S. wasn't really necessary.

He wonders if he can live here comfortable. Probably only when there aren't more weirdos walking around town, because then he's going to fill in a complaint.

* * *

Aside from the morning, the rest of the day seemed to go fine. Once in a while curious villagers walked up to him to have a little chat.

He could really find it well with Lopez, a yellow antelope, and together they shared their ways of hitting on the ladies. Only the weird thing about the other was that he started to dance on the most random moments, so Lovino backed away and went on with his day.

Jeremiah was very easy going and loved to talk about food and perfect places to take naps. After they both confirmed that they were lazy, Jeremiah started to come up with names for their secret group he suddenly came up with. The blue frog would have the codename Bandit and when he was about to ask what kind of codename Lovino would like to have, he noticed the latter was gone.

Bunnie and Teddy were just talking to each other when Lovino walked by. They involved him in their conversation about naming some made up racquetball team. Bunnie came up with ''Tulipia Lime Sorbet Unicorns'', which Teddy reacted confusedly but not later realized the name would totally mess up with the other team's head. Both cheered and roared the team name out loud while fist pumping in the air. Lovino, who was long forgotten, made a 90 decrees turn and walked away.

Purrl made a really bad impression by criticizing Lovino's fashion sense so he decided to ignore her, because why does he want to talk with someone who wears clothes from last season? And to think that he thought he could get along with the kitten. Better not start a cat fight on the first day.

Lovino saw a black sheep with purple striped horns standing near the windmill. Her name was Muffy or something like that. He couldn't make a conversation with her because she was asleep and he was afraid if he woke her up she might fall over.

It looked like Melba, a brown koala, was the only normal villager. She was very polite and was good at making decent conversations.

* * *

Lovino then decided to check out the shops. He couldn't buy stuff with the lack of Bells, which was unfortunate since he saw a nice pair of shoes.

In the supermarket he found a shovel, slingshot and an axe, but not a fishing rod or a net to catch bugs and fish, which Isabelle recommended to do to earn Bells. According to the little raccoon, who seemed to be a nephew of Tom Nook and owner of the supermarket, the other tools would be sold on random days. _'Great, now I have to wait even longer to pay of my debt!'_ He thought as he went back to the town.

Not later he found a yellow bench surrounded with flowers near the lake. A perfect spot to enjoy some coffee, only the barista disallowed, silently saying Lovino wasn't able to buy take-out yet.

_'What even?!'_ He growled as he walked towards the beach, not in the mood to go back to the bench.

The beach was empty, aside from the seashells and a little dock where a kappa in a speedboat claimed to take people to an island for 1,000 Bells per round trip. An island, how sweet is that! However he told Lovino that he wasn't allowed to go there yet, since he was a new resident or something. Again another thing he couldn't do.

When he thought things couldn't get more worse than he might had to rethink that, because not a second later he fell into a pitfall. A. Freaking. Pitfall. Who the heck digs pitfalls these days for no reason?!

_'THAT'S THE LAST DROP!'_ He thought as he crawled out of the pitfall. After he dusted off his clothes he made his way into the town hall, which appeared to be empty.

_'How can I live in this place without pulling out my hair in frustration?! This isn't the reality I wanted! That mayor better show up so I can give him an earful, punch his face and maybe even kick his balls before I move out of this town!'_

''Oh Lovino! How long have you been waiting?'' The yellow puppy said when she entered the building.

''Not long Isabelle, so don't worry.'' He watched her walking at her usual spot at the reception desk.

''OK.. I was helping the mayor with starting a new project. OH! You two haven't met, have you?''

''No we haven't.'' Without knowing, a man had entered the town hall. He was tall and a bit buff. Dirty blond hair was styled upwards, showing a vertical scar on the right side of his forehead. His eyes were green with a small tint of amber. The mayor's clothes were stylish and wore a scarf with blue and white stripes.

''Lovino,'' The man said to get the youngster's attention and held out his hand. ''I'm Tim. Nice to meet you.''

''Likewise.'' They both shake hands.

''I hope there aren't any problems so far.'' Tim said when he noticed that the other looked kind of troubled.

''N-n-no. Everything's fine!'' Lovino said not so smooth.

''What brings you here?''

''W-what! Me? Well..erm.. I.. was..'' Lovino paused before answering in one breath. ''JustwonderingifIcouldseethemayortodayandaskhimsomequestionsbutIforgotthembuteverything'sfinegottagoonwithlivinglifebycatchingbugsandfishbye!'' And Lovino was gone.

''So what do you think of him Mayor?'' Isabelle asked with dreamy eyes as she looked at the door where Lovino just left.

''..Troublemaker.''

''Hmm?'' The secretary looked at the other, not catching what he was saying. Tim walked over to his desk and started sorting the paperwork.

''Nothing. I can't judge someone by first impression.''

* * *

After Lovino entered his tent, he came to a halt.

''HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE I IMAGINED HIM TO BE!''


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, thanks for reading so far. I'm glad you're enjoying it ^^. I just wanted to announce that following chapters might be short, because they show short happenings with Lovino and Tim and how they act in the Animal Crossing world. Main events will of course be longer and maybe in chapters.**

**(Also, I kinda doubted if I had to upload this chapter, since in the first 2, Lovino didn't swear as much as he will in this one. Since Animal Crossing is also meant for kids and I know that if Lovino swears all the time that it won't write his character.)**

**So as warning for this chapter: Lovino has a bad mouth.**

* * *

Today the sun can't shine because of the clouds. No sun meant no happy Lovino but a cranky Lovino. And another fact; he isn't a morning person either. So you might wonder if Lovino can be happy when he sees the face of a villager.

''Lovino?'' Muffy knocked on his tent. ''Yesterday I pointed out that purple was this seasons color, but Goth Lolita Weekly wrote it was-''

''Shut up goddamnit! It's freaking 10:00 AM!''

The answer is no. In fact, all the villagers were shocked to hear Lovino cuss.

* * *

''Lovino look look!'' Jeremiah somewhat shoved the perfect apple into Lovino's face. ''These are so yummy and tasty and-''

''Keep that piece of fruit away from me bastard.'' He shoved the fruit back to the other and walked away.

''But I thought you liked food.'' Jeremiah shrugged and ate the fruit since the other didn't want it.

* * *

''Oh hey! I've been hearing people talk about you. They're saying you don't speak politely. Really, being polite is the easiest thing in the world. Just say "please" a lot.'' Purrl suggested.

Lovino scoffed. ''Well then Miss, would you ''please'' get out of my freaking way?''

* * *

Not only that, but Lovino also discorvered that the villagers didn't even knew some words, so innocent. But what he didn't know was that someone kept a close eye on him.

''Hey Lovino! Can I ask you something?'' Teddy asked the other. ''I've been using the catchphrase 'grooof' for a long time now and think it might be time to chance it. Do you got any suggestions?''

''Try 'you bastard'.''

''So 'you bastard' huh? Hmmmm, sounds cool. I'll try.''

The animal happily walked away and strutted over to Melba upon seeing her. Lovino sniggered when the conversation started.

''Hey Melba! I also have that shirt, you bastard!''

''What? You may be upset that we have the same shirt, but that doesn't mean you have to use that kind of vocabulary! Why, Teddy?'' Melba reacted sad.

''Huh? You mean my new catchphrase, you bastard?''

Melba looked surprised. ''Is that your new catchphrase?!''

''It is. I thought the old one was boring so it was time for a new one. You don't like it, you bastard?''

''Teddy, you can hurt someone's feelings if you say such kind of things.''

Lovino had placed his hands in front of his mouth to keep his smile hidden when Teddy walked towards him.

''Hey Lovino! Did you just gave me an awful word, you bastard?''

''Did I say that? No, I said 'you jerk'.'' Lovino tried to say it like it was the most normal thing in the world with a serious look on his face. Luckily the other bought it.

''Oh, then it's me who misheard it. Thanks, you jerk!''

Teddy turned around to chat with Melba again.

''Sorry Melba, I misheard it, but everything is alright now. Think you can forgive me, you jerk?''

''Teddy! That's not even better! It's still offending!''

''What?! Why is this happening? All I want is a new catchphrase, you jerk!'' Teddy sweated nervously.

In the distance you could hear Lovino laugh out loud.

_'Aaah, it's nice to mess with these guys for a while. So innocent, I bet that some don't even know how to swear.'_ He thought as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

''Is something funny?'' Lovino jumped at the sudden voice. Quickly he turned around to see a not so amused Tim standing in front of him. Well, he looks not amused all the time, but this time it really looked like he was a teacher who just busted one of his students playing a prank on others, which was kind of the case right now.

''Even if it was funny, someone like you who is stoic 24/7 won't get it.''

''If you're talking about humor than I definitely do know what its like, but whats going on right now is surely not funny.''

''Well people have different kinds of humor, so leave me be and let me enjoy mine.'' He walked away and scoffed. ''Tsk, bastard.''

Before he knew it, strong hands grip tight around his shoulders, making him face Tim again. ''Watch. Your. Language.'' Uhoh, this might not end well. Tim really looks angry right now and Lovino was frantically looking for a way to escape, but the grip was too strong.

''I've been searching for you after I heard from Isabelle that some villagers have complained about your behaviour and mostly your language. I know you might think that some villagers are boring, weird or stupid, but that doesn't mean you have to use words they don't want to hear because it might be hurtful or offensive.''

''Hey, it's not like I swear or say those kind of words all the time!''

''That may be so, but you're using them an awful lot lately. I'm asking you, would you please drop this bad habit?''

''Honestly, I came out to have a good time but I'm feeling so attacked right now.''

''Same goes for the villagers right now.'' Tim tightened his grip.

''Geez, alright! I'll try, but I do that all the time! Really, it's like I can't help it sometimes. I've gotten used to it back when-'' He stopped mid-sentence as memories flash before his eyes. He stayed silent after that, avoiding eye contact with Tim.

''Lovino, I know you're a feisty hot-tempered guy, but there are ways to restrain yourself.'' Tim let go of him. ''First of all, it would've been nice if you told us about your bad habit, then at least we were prepared and would've dealt better with the situation. Second, I want to help you, because I know that you want the bad habit to stop.''

That got Lovino's attention. ''Hold on a second to let me laugh. How in the world can you help me?''

''How about setting some rules for yourself. For example, apologize every time it happens or find a way to cool down whenever you have the urge to say bad words.''

''Yeah, that's definitely going to work on the first try.''

''Alright, then every time you are in a fit you come to me and let it all out.''

''You let me freely swear at you?'' He asked in disbelieve.

''No.'' Tim deadpanned. ''100 Bells for each time you swear and I will correct you of course.''

* * *

Later on Lovino apologized to the villagers. They easily forgave him.

''Everyone has a bad habit. Mine is that I have to slurp every time I drink a vanilla milkshake.'' Jeremiah scratched the back of his head and blushed a little bit about admitting his bad habit. Soon his stomach started to growl as he thought about the vanilla goodness and even drooled a little.

''Don't worry, you're a man! We need to be strong to protect the weak, so it's not weird to not wanting to show your weakness to others.'' Teddy fist pumped and gave Lovino a friendly whack on his back.

''No one is perfect.'' Melba said with a honest smile.

''It's alright Lovino. You just fit right in! We all have our quirks and everyone here is a little bit crazy and weird, but we look out for each other. Don't hold things in when something is bothering you. You can tell us when you find something annoying. Of course it can be hurting for the other sometimes, but together we can adjust and find a way to make it pleasant for all of us. We're all neighbours, friends and sometimes even a big family!'' Isabelle smiled, showing her one tooth.

''Thanks everyone.'' Lovino smiled, a little.

''But I also feel guilty. We haven't given Lovino a welcome party.'' Muffy said.

''Yeah! How about we throw one tonight?'' Purrl suggested.

Melba clapped her hands together. ''Yes, sounds great! I'll bake a cake!''

''Yummy, cake!'' Jeremiah jumped up and down happily. ''I still have some snacks and lemonade!''

''I got balloons and decoration!'' Bunnie shouted excitedly. The villagers all started to talk at the same time.

Lovino looked at them, getting a bit touched by the fact they want to throw him a welcome party. ''You guys..'' _'Shit, don't dare to start crying!'_ Lovino felt a strong, yet comforting, grip on his shoulder. He turned to Tim who had his eyes on the villagers.

''Party will be held in my house.''

Everyone cheered out loud.

* * *

On that night, loud chatter and laughing came from the mayor's living room. They ate cake, drew silly faces on balloons and some even did funny dances on the music.

''Uwaa, I want more parties like this!'' Jeremiah said as he took his nth piece of cake. Together with Lovino they sat on the couch against the wall, watching the other villagers partying.

''Did that never happen then?''

''Not in the mayor's house! His place is kinda holy and even now we aren't allowed to go to other rooms. He's a big neat freak, so it's a real wonder he allowed a party here!''

''Oh really?'' Lovino smirked at this new found information. He looked at said neat freak, who was sitting in a big chair on the other side of the room. Tim was just done talking with his secretary, who left her seat to sit next to Bunnie to have a little chat. Lovino took the opportunity to take her seat next to the mayor.

''Enjoying your welcome party?'' Tim asked as the other sat down.

''I can't say I dislike it.''

Tim judged Lovino hard until the young man decided to talk on. ''It's just that.. I never had a party like this before, well not for me.''

The corner of his mouth lifted a little and he nodded his head. ''Better expect more then. The villagers are real party animals.''

''Ahaha,'' Lovino laughed dryly. ''very funny neat freak.''

Tim raised one brow. ''Neat freak?''

''Yes, neat freak!'' He smirked. ''I probably should feel very flattered that my welcome party is held at your house.''

''You should.''

''Aww, am I special to you?'' Lovino acted to see what kind of reaction the other would give.

''Don't push it.'' Tim simply stated. Lovino scoffed and grabbed a balloon from the floor. This one didn't had scribbles on it. That brought him to an idea. Quickly he took a marker from the table and drew a face on the orange balloon.

''Look, your long lost twin.'' He presented the balloon to Tim, who rolled his eyes upon seeing his face drawn on the object. The mayor wanted to take it from the other, but Lovino was quick enough to throw it in the air and hit it to the other side of the room.

''Don't pollute my room more than needed.'' Tim sighed. The other shrugged. ''That balloon will be nothing compared to the mess they make.'' And pop, another party popper opened. Confetti decorated the ground as some villagers picked it up, throwing the colorful paper at each other, starting a confetti fight.

Tim stroke his hand through his hair. ''Yes, it's going to be a long night.''


	4. Chapter 4

''Oi bastard.'' The brunette entered the Town Hall on a sunny morning.

''Language Lovino.'' Tim held out his hand, signaling that Lovino had to pay. Annoyingly, Lovino searched his pockets for 100 Bells and handed it over.

''I'm sorry, your highness of assland.''

''4 out of 10.''

The latter scoffed. ''I'm not here for your stupid rating, you gotta lend me some money!''

''You mean Bells.'' Tim corrected. Lovino waved his hand. ''Yeah, whatever.''

''Why?'' The mayor asked without averting his gaze from the newspaper.

Lovino groaned frustrated. ''How else do I get a house?!''

''By earning the Bells.'' Tim simply stated.

''How?''

''Have you asked Isabelle? She can give you some handy tips.''

''Belle please!'' Lovino pleaded at the puppy in front of him. She blushed at the sudden nickname and nodded.

''Sure! Next to selling bugs and fish, you can also sell fruit or shells.''

''That's easy, but they aren't pricey so it won't be enough.''

''Maybe you could help some villagers. They always reward you if you do.''

''Anything else?''

''For now. Why won't you first try the things I suggested?''

''I'm on my way.'' The young man said rather annoyed. _'Why don't we have a money tree?'_

* * *

He was about to shake an orange tree when Jeremiah ran towards him, looking rather troubled.

''You gotta help me Lovino!'' Said person payed his attention to the blue frog as he continued. ''I forgot to return this item to Melba, but I'm really busy right now, so I was wondering if you could bring it to her?''

''Do I look like a freaking sissy deliverer to you?''

Lovino didn't knew Tim was fast, but when he suddenly saw him standing next to him, holding out his hand, he really thought the other was a freaking ninja.

''Come on!'' Lovino protested. ''Are you spying on me or something?''

''I have a good ear, now pay up.'' When the blonde didn't make a move to leave, Lovino could do nothing but pay. ''If you help him, I bet you get something in return.'' Tim said before he left.

Lovino sighed. ''Fine. I'll deliver it.''

Turned out that Melba already bought a new one, so she gave him the cuckoos clock as reward for his hard work. However, the brunette was fuming when he saw the frog not later that day, claiming to have forgotten why he was busy so he had been staring at butterflies in the meantime. Upon hearing this, it cost Lovino 1,200 Bells.

The next day he decided to go fishing. He couldn't do it properly, but it was better than catching bugs. Purrl, who was also fishing at the same time, proposed to help him, since the feline knew perfectly well how to fish. You need to have patience when you're fishing, which Lovino clearly didn't have. After a long struggle to keep his patience, he finally got a fish hooked on his line. Quickly he raised his rod, only to find it empty.

''Are you freaking shitting me!'' Lovino threw his rod to the side, which got caught by Tim, ready to receive the Bells. '' 'Are you kidding me' would've been a better sentence.''

''And you-!'' Lovino held in his upcoming accusation. ''You need to stop popping up every time I swear!''

''If I didn't then I would be doing a very bad job.'' The blonde smirked as Lovino angrily muttered, handing over the Bells.

* * *

''Lovino. Can you give me some fruit? Any fruit will do.'' Muffy asked him as he was busy collecting all the fruit from the cherry tree he just shook.

''I'm sorry, but are you freaking serious?!'' He asked in disbelieve while swatting Tim's hand away. ''Oi I already apologized for it.'' Without a word the mayor walked away and Lovino continued to speak after he saw him disappear in the distance.

''There is a lemon tree next to you. Can't you just shake it by yourself?'' A response never came. The fluffy sheep blinked twice and smiled at him hopefully. The brunette groaned.

''Have this then.'' Defeated, he handed over a cherry, seeing the female brighten up. ''A cherry! I'm going to eat it up right away!'' She did and grinned when she was finished. ''Delicious! Just what I needed. Please accept this gray parka as a thank you!''

Over the days Lovino sold all the fruit and shells he could find and even the rewards he got from the villagers after completing some tasks, but it wasn't enough. Right now he was only half way. That meant another half way to go. The lack of Bells was probably caused by the fact he had paid somewhat more Bells to Tim than to the Bellpoint.

Exhausted, Lovino entered the Town Hall, being greeted by the secretary. He told her his efforts from the past days and he really felt refreshed when he finished telling her all his complaints. The yellow pup told him it would be alright and supported him to not give up. The moon was bright when Lovino said his goodbyes and made his way home, well if you could call the tent a home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi-yum, May here. I just wanted to confirm something about the house payment. I kinda screwed up, since the tent cost 10,000 Bells and had to be payed all at once at Tom Nook and not at the Bellpoint. After paying this you get the house (then you need to pay 39,800 before you can expand). So I decided to put the payments together resulting 49,800 Bells. (This regulation will make sense further in this chapter, hopefully...)

I'm sorry for being ignorant about these matters, I'll try to handle it better in the upcoming chapters. Sorry for the disturbance and please enjoy the rest of the story~ ^^

* * *

Lovino groaned as he kept on turning around inside his sleeping bag. The ground seemed to be harder than usual, not helping him in finding a comfortable spot to fall asleep again. If he opened his eyes he would have to force himself to get out of bed, since there would be another day waiting for him were he has to earn Bells.

Some time passed before he finally gave up, lying on his back and spreading his arms on the floor.

His hand touched the wooden floor._ 'Wait, wooden floor?'_ Lovino was clear awake now. He jumped out of his sleeping bag. Walls, windows and even a door he saw as he looked around. His furniture was still in the same place like nothing had moved. This was impossible. Quickly he ran outside.

''WHAT THE CRAPHOLA HAPPENED HERE?!'' The brunette screamed upon seeing a house on the place once his tent stood. The roof was tiled with bright red tiles, supported by creme colored bricks which formed strong walls to keep the house standing. The stone pavement around the building were smooth and gray, just like the fence around his house with an opening in front of the wooden door. His old mailbox was replaced by a shiny red one made of metal. The sunbeams shone on the house, giving it some holy vibe. Only the background choir singing holy music was missing.

Lovino's loud voice probably got some villagers' attention as some were gathering in front of his new house. ''Oh I didn't know you finally payed off your rent. Congratulation Lovino!'' Lopez said.

''I didn't know either!'' Lovino said shocked. Said man walked around his house, thinking it would be some kind of joke. But it wasn't. The house was as solid as... a house.

''Hey! You finally have a house! It's so nice!'' Bunnie jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Lovino is still in denial. _'How the hell did this happen? Not that I'm not happy, but I clearly remember that I still had to pay half of the payment!'_

''As you can see,'' It looked like Tim was being a ninja again, appearing out of nowhere. ''when you work hard, you get something in return.''

''I still don't get it! How could that house be build when I was asleep? That's impossible!'' He said as he pulled at his hair in frustration, not knowing how to deal with all this.

''They are miracle workers.''

''You can say that.''

''Lovino, you're still in your pajamas. Aren't you going to catch a cold?'' Muffy pointed out. The brunette looked down at his clothes, seeing his black tank top and blue pajama pants.

''Crap, you're right!'' He quickly ran back into his new home.

* * *

Tim returned to the Town Hall. Isabelle welcomed him back.

''So what was all the ruckus about?''

''Lovino finally got a house.''

Her face brightened up when hearing the news. ''Really?! That's amazing!...Wait.'' Lovino told her yesterday that he wasn't even close to finishing the payment. Did he lie or...

''Mayor.'' Isabelle doubted before asking her question, but asked anyway. ''Did Lovino really pay all of his debt?''

''In a way.'' The man said as he seated himself behind his desk.

''Did you-!?'' The secretary was so surprised she couldn't finish her sentence.

''I didn't spend **my** Bells.'' The mayor reassured his secretary. It took some thinking before the yellow pup finally understood.

''You mean that Lovino has payed of his debts by swearing?'' There was no other explanation. Even the mayor couldn't have access to others their bank accounts and as much as the man was known for liking Bells, he would never steal it.

The blonde nodded. ''You can see it that way.''

''I never expected you'd do something like that.'' The secretary stared at her boss, waiting for some sort of explanation, but all the mayor did was writing things down on papers. She sighed and turned around.

''Isabelle, what did you notice about Lovino the last couple of days?''

She faced Tim again, frowning while thinking about his question. ''...That he stopped swearing frequently?''

''That, but what I more meant is that he's feeling comfortable.'' Tim stopped shortly, seeing Isabella's face with anticipation and continued. ''He is getting along with everyone pretty well and we got to know him better than before. Lovino worked very hard and has shown us what kind of person he is. We grew attached to him and he to us, Lovino won't be leaving anytime soon. He's one of us now.''

Isabelle started to giggle, saying that it was adorable. Tim coughed and avoided further eye contact with his secretary.

''Besides, it would cost a lot of my Bells to break down his house if he decided to move out of town.''


	6. Chapter 6

To be honest, the weather in Tulipia is never satisfying its citizens. Winters are too cold and summers are too hot and when meaning hot not nice hot but damping hot. Unfortunately for Tim, today is one of those days were it is that kind of temperature were you can't stay out in the sun for 10 minutes or else you would die from the heath. Not even a cool summer breeze is present so drinking a lot of water is very important. Even the flowers need water and Tim has no choice but to complete his task in the burning sun.

He walked around with his watering can, wearing a straw head on his now flattened hair. His scarf was replaced with a towel (wearing his scarf would've been suicide) and he had put on his summer clothes (which exposed more skin than he would normally expose) and sandals.

Tulipia is filled with lots of flowers and tulips. There is also a windmill. The mayor had to admit he was quite proud of his town.

Peacefully he gave the flowers water, until he heard his name from behind. In the distance he saw the peppy Bunnie running towards him. Tim was very fond of her so he immediately saw that there was something wrong judging by her expression.

''Good afternoon captain. Have you seen Jeremiah around somewhere?''

''No I haven't. What do you need him for?''

''Well, this morning he said he would visit my place around 14:00 to eat the banana bread I made, yet he didn't show up. It's not like him to not show up, because I know he can't resist banana bread.'' The sad rabbit looked at the ground, not understanding why the other had forgotten their appointment.

Tim wiped the sweat of his forehead with the towel and nodded. ''I understand your concern. Don't worry, I'll check out what's going on.''

The rabbit looked back up to smile at him. ''Thanks!''

* * *

And so Tim's task list got a new task: finding Jeremiah, which seemed to be harder than expected. Knowing the small frog for a long time now, Tim could name the animal's daily routine out of his head. Right now according to Jeremiah's usual routine he would be fishing on the beach right now, but his information was wrong when he only found sea shells and a washed up seagull. After helping the seagull, called Gulliver, he moved to his next destination; the Mall.

Unfortunately, no luck there either. Maybe he was just at home, since the weather was very warm and that could have messed up his routine. So the mayor made his way to the frog's house. He was about to knock when he saw a note hanging on the door.

_''Taking a nap, come back later. - Jeremiah''_

Strange. It's the first time the blue frog took a midday nap. Tim decided to water the flowers in the area to kill some time and finish one of his tasks. When he was done he saw Jeremiah leave his house, taking his fishing rod out and stretched his short limbs. Tim was quick to approach him.

''It's not like you to take a midday nap, Jeremiah.''

''Oh! Good afternoon Dr. T!'' The animal yawned. ''Someone recommended me to take a midday nap and I have to tell you, I never felt so fully rested. It was called... I don't know anymore, but it sounded like fiesta.'' Jeremiah started to daydream. ''Hmmmmmmm... during those fiesta's they have delicious food.'' And his stomach growled.

''Jeremiah, who recommended you this nap?'' Tim questioned.

''Lovino of course! It seemed to be part of his lifestyle. You know how cool that is?!''

The blonde replied dryly. ''Very. Do you have any idea how sad Bunnie felt when you didn't show up today?''

Jeremiah pondered about the question, until his stomach made another sound, making him realize it. ''OH NO! I totally forgot!'' He started to sweat nervously. ''I better apologize to her quickly!'' And he ran off.

Tim wiped the sweat from his neck away and took off his straw hat to fan himself with it. Then an idea came into his mind.

_'Time to throw water on someone.'_

* * *

''Bless the person who invented the bed.'' Right after Lovino got his house, he sold his sleeping bag and bought a cheap second-hand bed from the Retail-shop. The bed was super comfortable, giving Lovino the opportunity to take siestas again.

Just when he was about to turn around to nuzzle further into his pillow, loud banging came from the door. He groaned out loud and tried to ignore the annoying sound, but it didn't work as the sound kept going. Grudgingly Lovino stood up and opened the door. ''WHAT-''

Before the brunette could finish his sentence, a small amount of water got poured onto his face, making him choke on the liquid that came into his mouth.

''Good afternoon to you too, Lovino.'' The voice of the blonde ringed through his ears. While coughing, Lovino wiped his face clean with the tank top he was wearing.

''What was that for?'' The man looked at his attacker, ready to insult him, but swallowed his words. Tim in his summer outfit, wearing his hair down and looking exhausted was an unusual sight and Lovino wondered why the man would visit him out of the blue. They haven't talked a lot and he swore that he did nothing wrong to get into trouble.

The brunette seemed to be to focused on the sweat rolling down Tim's face, that said man had to pour water over him again with the watering can. Lovino gagged.

''How can you stay inside during such a beautiful day?''

''Well excuse me for taking a siesta.''

''A siesta?''

''Yeah, a midday nap. How come you guys have never heard of it?''

''Cultures differ.'' They stood there in silence for a while, both not really knowing what to say or do next. Tim's attention averted to something behind him on the beach.

''Lovino, look.''

Said man frowned, walking up next to the other to see what's going on. ''What now?''

''ATTACK!'' Teddy yelled from below. On the beach were standing Muffy, Teddy and Lopez, firing their water guns and threw water balloons in Lovino's direction. He quickly backed away, only to be attack from behind by Melba and Tim with watering cans.

The water fight went on for a while. Halfway, Lovino finally gained a water gun to get payback.

During their time-out, they decided to held a beach pick-nick. All were drenched and huddled up on the beach towels, slowly drying up while enjoying home made sandwiches by Melba. In no time they got into different conversations, which became one when someone asked Lovino how it was like to live in the South, since none of them ever had.

''It's not that interesting.'' The brunette scratched the back of his head.

Everyone shuffled closer, anticipating as they were all ears. Lovino sighed, but complied anyway. He told them about his homeland in proud. From music and holidays to traditions and cuisine. When mentioning he was a very good cook, the animals asked him to cook for them once. It's been a long time since he had the chance to show off his cooking skills, so he didn't said no.

They continued chatting and laughing. Lovino grinned at one of the animal's antics. From the sidelines, green eyes caught a glimpse of his laugh and unknowingly started to smile too.


End file.
